Sachi's True Destiny
by XxBlades-of-bloodxX
Summary: This is about a girl who knew both Inuyasha and Koga when she was little. Her family got killed by a demon who attack her village and now this revenge seeking wolf demon id teaming up with her buddies to destroy Naraku.
1. The Search

1

"_My life maybe be horrible but I don't have to hate it..." _thought Sachi while trying not to remember the death of her family. She was the only one who survived an attack on her village and she had been through so much but she still kept her head up. This 16 year old, female wolf demon traveled all over the northern mountains of Japan in search of her ex-best friend, Inuyasha. She was told by a man named Naraku that Inuyasha killed her family 5 years ago. She was very determined to find Inuyasha to get revenge of her lost loved ones.

"Damn that Inuyasha for killing my family! He will pay!" Sachi mumbled under her breath while running along the side of a river. She picked up the scent from her half-demon friend. "Finally! I've picked up his scent!" She shrieked in happiness. She ran toward the scent and found two women walking around. "Dammit, that's not the right person. The person I'm looking for is male."She whispered while sitting down. She shrieked in pain when she touched her side. "I must of got injured in the last battle" she said weakly. The two women ran over to her. "Are you okay?" one of them asked. "Yes, I'm alright just bleeding that's all." Sachi replied. "Come with us and we'll bandage you up." the other one said with sympathy. "Okay" she replied. "My name's Kagome and this is Sango." she said. "My name is Sachi" she replied. "So, what is a wolf demon like you doing near a demon slayer village?" Sango asked curiously. "I'm on a quest to seek revenge and my sources lead me here. Do you know anybody by the name Inuyasha?" She asked. Kagome yelped helplessly." Somebody told me that he killed my family and I'm here to seek revenge." Sachi said faintly. "What are you talking about? Inuyasha would never attack a village!" Kagome argued. Inuyasha ran over after he heard Kagome yell. "What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha asked curiously. Sachi looked angrily at the curious hanyou. She jumped to her feet and pulled out her sword, " Prepare to die, Inuyasha." she said furiously.


	2. Friends for life

1

She ran at him while he pulled out his sword. Their swords clashed and Kagome and Sango ran for cover. "Why did you kill them, Inuyasha? They never did anything to you!" Sachi yelped while trying to dodge his sword. "I never killed anybody from your village!" Inuyasha yelled back. "Why should I believe you!" Sachi said while crying. "Because we were best friends! Who ever told you that I killed your family is lying! They're trying to turn you against me!" Inuyasha yelled back. Sachi stopped fighting. "This is the doing of Naraku, I assume." Sango said from behind some bushes. "See, it's a lie Sachi." Inuyasha said calmly. Sachi started sobbing while hugging Inuyasha. "Please forgive me Inuyasha, I didn't want to attack you but it was and instinct and I couldn't stop myself." Sachi said quietly. "I know, I forgive you, and I always will." He said while kissing her on the cheek. Inuyasha heard Kagome complaining. She was obviously jealous. He walked over to Kagome and told her that Sachi was like family to him and that he doesn't feel that way about her. Kagome blushed immediately. Sango giggled, but that just made Kagome blush more. Sachi walked over to them. "Hey Sachi, wanna help me make dinner?" Kagome said eagerly. "Sure!" Sachi asked happily. "I'm gonna go train" Sango said while walking off. "I'll go search around the village for clues about sacred jewel shards." Inuyasha said faintly. "Well let's go get started!" Kagome said while tugging on Sachi's hand. They laughed while running toward the hut. They were interrupted by a male voice, "Hello, Kagome! Who's your friend?" the man asked. "Oh, hey Miroku this is Sachi." Miroku ran over the Sachi and grabbed her hands, "Will you do me the honor of bearing my children?" he said softly. Kagome yelped. "No." she said coldly. "Oh, I didn't notice you were a demon." Miroku said cheerfully. "Come on Sachi we have to get started on dinner." Kagome said while motioning her to come over. Sachi ran over alongside Kagome. "Beware of Miroku, he'll hit on any young woman. He has a cursed wind tunnel in his right hand that will eventually swallow him whole." Kagome said warning Sachi. "Okay."

After everyone had eaten Kagome, Sango and Sachi all went for a walk in the village. Sachi picked up a scent of another demon. She told Kagome and Sango she'd be right back. Seh ran toward the forest and found a male demon sitting down. From behind he had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail. He heard Sachi's footsteps and jumped up. He turned around and looked deep into Sachi's blue eyes. "K-Koga? Is that you?" She said questioned the handsome wolf demon. "Yep, it's me." Koga said happily. "It's been soo long, I haven't seen you since we were pups" Sachi said cheerfully. Sachi raced over to embrace Koga. They were interrupted by Inuyasha's voice. "Sachi, you know this flea bag??" Inuyasha asked surprisingly. "First of all he's not a 'flea bag' and yes I know him, I grew up with him after my family got killed." Sachi said sounding a bit annoyed. "You know him?" Koga asked confusingly. "Yeah I met him when I was walking through his village." Sachi said carelessly. "Weird" both Inuyasha and Koga mumbled. "Inuyasha! Sachi! Come on already it's dark out!" Kagome said from a distance. All three of them ran back to the village. They all got ready for bed but Sachi was talking to Koga outside. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Sachi said softly. "Yeah, goodnight" He said while kissing her on the forehead and taking off. Sachi went inside and everyone stared at her. "What?" She asked while blushing.


End file.
